


Locked Doors

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adams a dick, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Kinda fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smutish, already was kinda a dick, beatings, just not this much, mention of penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Destiel one-shot for awhile. I had originally planned to make it a full fanfiction, but I couldn't think of a good plot, so I just decided to wrap it up into a long one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also sorry for making Adam a dick, nothing against him it was just for plot. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Doors

"I saw him go this way!" I heard the echo of voices bouncing between the stone walls.

I came around to face another wall and skidded against the wet gravel as I slowed to turn the corner again. I could hear my heart beat in my ears as I took off again running against the footsteps pounding far behind me. I reached the green and white vastness of the field and frantically searched for another way out.

"You take the right!" The pit in my stomach grew as the voices were drawing closer.

I searched again and dashed towards a shed to the left of me. I stopped at the door and tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath and looked back behind me. "Shit." I let go of the handle and took a step forward just shaking my head. I touched my lip to see if the bleeding had stopped and reached up to touch my sore eye. "That's going to bruise." I ran my hand through my hair and snapped around as I heard a sound behind me.

I had expected to dread the sight when I turned around, but instead I felt a pit in my stomach for another reason. A pair of green eyes stared back into mine. A tall and lean figure was standing in the shed with the door open. I could see the blanket of freckles across his cheeks that matched his light brown hair. He looked at me confused and I opened my mouth to explain but stopped when I heard a loud shout not to far away. 

"Hey man whats-" I cut the green eyed male off by rushing towards him and pushing him back from the door then quickly ran into the shed while closing and locking the door behind me.

"Woah, where's the fire?" The boy asked.

I stood there panting as I tried to process everything. I caught my breath and looked up to see him still staring at me. "I'm sorry." I found my voice and managed to get out the short phrase.

"It's fine." He simply shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. I turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps and flinched when instead of running past they stopped. I backed away from the door and glanced at the lock again.

"Hey, get Raphael, he's got the key to this place. The dweebs rather in here or he's on the track team or something, there's no way he crossed the field before we got here." I heard Metatron's voice from behind the other side of the door.

"Are they looking for you?" The boy whispered behind me.  
"Yeah, they are." I turned around to face him. "But it's too late, they found me."  
"Are they the ones who did that to you?" He gestured towards my face.  
"Yeah." I nodded.

He stared at me for a few seconds before walking over to a stack of boxes and easily pushing them aside to reveal another door. "Hide in here for now, I'll take care of it." I looked at him confused and he only rolled his eyes and reached for my wrist before pulling me towards him. I stumbled slightly and caught my footing right before him. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a second before we heard another shout outside. The boy then opened the door and pushed me forward inside. He closed the door behind me and I could hear the sound of him moving the boxes back in place.

I put my ear against the door trying to listen to what was happening on the other side. I heard voices talking inside now, the were harsh and asking questions. Then I heard the green eyed boys voice over theirs.

"No, I was down here to get supplies for auto shop. It was raining and I decided to wait it out, I wasn't in a rush." There was more inaudible talking until I heard his voice again. "No, I haven't seen anyone besides you guys down here. Why?" There was more talking and then it went silent. 

The silence lasted a few minutes before I heard footsteps approaching my direction. I instinctively backed up at the sound of boxes being moved and flinched as I saw the doorknob turn, but relief washed over me when I saw a friendly freckled face appear in the doorway. "It's all clear."

"Thanks." I let out a small smile and he stepped back from the doorway. I walked forward and followed him out into the open area of the shed.

"You should be good." The boy reached over to grab two boxes that were sitting on a shelf. "The meat heads are long gone by now."  
"Yeah, thanks again for that."  
"No problem, I hate those jerks."  
"What'd they do to you?" I asked him.  
"Spray painted my bike once. But I hated them anyways, I'd seen the stuff they did to others. Like you for instance."  
"Did you ever get them back for it?" I sat down on a box to my right and rested my arms on my knees. I saw him push a box up next to me.

"Duh." He set down his boxes again. "I jammed their pipes with sludge, it happens over time naturally, so they didn't suspect anything."  
"And they didn't do anything back to you anyhow?"  
"No, I didn't give them enough of a reaction, so they were bored with me." He leaned back against the wall.  
"I wish they'd stop with me."  
"When I find a way to get them to stop picking on guys like you I'll let you know."

I turned back to face him. "Guys like me?"

He met my eyes and shrugged. "Guys who are more intelligent than those asshats. Like my little brother Sammy, he's brilliant that kid. He's majoring in law, I don't know why he doesn't just go to Harvard, he's smart enough for it." He smiled. "But those douches are always picking on him."

"Oh, I see. He's one the reasons why you hate them? They do stuff to your brother?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, they've thrown his books in the school fountain, spray painted his dorm room door, and popped the tires on our bike."  
"Have they ever beat him up?"  
"They'd never dare, Sammy's huge compared to them, and he may be dork sometimes but he knows how to handle himself in a fight."  
"I guess that's something that's different between us then."  
"I could always teach you to fight you know?" He flashed me a smile and stood up.  
"Really? You'd do that?" I smiled.

I watched him as he moved over to his boxes again. I blushed as I saw the skin of his stomach show while he bent over to pick them up. I averted my eyes as he stood back up straight. "Sure I would." I felt butterflies at his answer.

"I can help you with those." I quickly stood up looking back to meet his eyes.  
"It's alright, I can handle them."  
"Please, let me do something in return for helping me out here."

The boy only shrugged and faced me completely so I'd be able to take the top box. He moved past me and opened the shed door and turned his head both ways. "All clear." I followed him out and he shut the door behind us. "We're taking these to the auto shop up the hill."

"Alright." I nodded and he flashed another smile at me.  
"Then lets go." He turned around and led me to a stone path that led straight up the hill.

 

-

 

When we reached the top of the hill he lead me towards a large grey building that had four large garage doors in the wall. There was a red door on the side of the building that he unlocked and then led me inside. I looked around at the huge spacious grey room. There were three trucks parked in the garage, each of them had a unique problem visually wrong with them. Around the cars were boxes of tools and other materials.

"It's a nice space."  
"Thanks." He smiled and I followed after him setting down my box next to his.

"Oh man." The boy shook his head, rubbed the back of his neck and then turned smiling to me. "I totally spaced it. I didn't even tell you who I am. The name's Dean Winchester." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Oh! I forgot too!" I reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."  
"Cas-ti-el. Hmm." he paused. "Mind if I just call you Cas?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah, that's fine." I felt my face flush.

Dean smiled and moved over towards a door at the back of the building. I just awkwardly followed after him not really knowing what else to do. The door led back to the outside where a black 67 Chevy Impala was parked.

"Nice car. Who's is it?" I asked following Dean over to it.  
"Baby's mine." He grinned looking up at me. "She's my love."  
"You heading out then?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I was gonna head back to my dorm. Did you need a ride?" Dean's eyes met mine.  
"Oh, no, I can always walk. Besides, you gotta take care of your love, and pick up your girlfriend or something."  
"I'm not gonna let you walk when it's about to rain again. Besides I think Baby can handle you." He touches the roof of the Impala. "And I don't have a girlfriend."  
"If you're okay with it then-"

"Just get in the car Cas." Dean unlocked the doors to the Chevy and climbed into the driver's seat. I joined him on the passengers side and we sat in silence as he started up the vehicle and took off.

 

-

 

Dean pulled up into the Stake Hall parking lot. He pulled into the parking space next to a sleek black motorcycle. He took the keys from the ignition and we both got out of the Impala. 

"How'd you know this was my dorm?"  
"Well, after you told me your name, it reminded me that you live down the hall from me with your roommate Adam. We're cousins."  
"Oh, he never mentioned you."  
"That bastard." Dean gave a small smile and we started walking towards the dorms entrance.

"Hey Dean!" As soon as we entered there was a group of girls sitting on the lobby couches. A red haired girl bounced over to him and grabbed onto his arm. "We've been waiting for you to get back forever! We wanted you to show us some of your bike skills again!"

I let out a small sigh, it was to be expected that a guy like Dean would have a life that wouldn't have time for newcomers. I started to turn away to head up to my dorm when I heard Deans voice and stopped.

"I'd love to, but I can't today ladies. Cas is helping me out with a project tonight, and I'll be busy for the rest of the night." He smirked and headed towards me. "Maybe next time." I felt Dean put his hand on my back an nudge me forward to start walking.

I heard the murmurs of the girls behind us as we made our way upstairs to our dorms. I stopped at the door to my room but felt Dean push me from behind to keep walking. I looked at him confused then stopped when Dean had stopped at another door only four doors down.

"We're gonna work on a project in my room right?" He grinned and unlocked the door, letting me inside.

His side of the room was covered in posters of old bands and musicians. I saw a pile of textbooks under his desk and instead of homework on the top of it was blueprints of some kind of engine. Dean took off his leather jacket and draped it over his chair, which left him in a dark grey V-Neck t-shirt. He hung his keys up on the wall and then sat down on his bed.

I shifted awkwardly in my tan trench coat and stood there checking out his posters.

"You can take your coat off Cas."

I jumped awkwardly and quickly took off my coat draping it next to Dean's. Then I silently shifted over and sat on the other end of his bed.

"What's your major then Cas?" Dean leaned back against the head of his bed.  
"Oh, English Literature, and I'm also dabbling in the medical field."  
"Med school huh, you wanna be a doctor?"  
"No, I'm thinking more for a nurse, doctor's too stressful. What about you?"  
"I'm majoring in Global Mythology, but I want to own my own car shop."  
"You're into Mythology?"  
"It's a guilty pleasure." There was a small silence. "So, you know about Sammy, do you have any siblings?"

"Actually yeah, quite a few. There's my older brothers Micheal and Lucifer, they're five years older, then Gabriel is a year older, and I have a younger sister named Anna, she's a junior in high school still."

"Wow, it's normally just me and Sammy. But Cas, you kinda sound like you don't really like Micheal or Lucifer."

"It's not that completely. Micheal and Lucifer just fight quite a lot. They argue over things with Dad quite a lot too. They've always kinda been the ones making big decisions, Dad wasn't there that much. They also have been kinda judgemental of me ever since I was a senior in high school, they didn't really accept who I am. It still wasn't all bad, Gabriel was always there to help keep me sane-even if he likes to act out a lot and I don't really agree with that- and I love Anna, she's very sweet and the best sister I could ask for."

"What happened during high school that messed things up?" Dean crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees leaning forward.  
"Well..." I shifted uncomfortably and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. "I... I came out."  
"You mean like, came out as gay?"

I only nodded and stood up grabbing my coat getting ready to leave.

'Woah! Cas what's the rush?" Dean jumped off the bed and moved over towards me. I turned to face him and looked at him confused. "Look, if you thought I was gonna kick you out because you're gay you're wrong. I don't care about that Cas, I'm no homophobe."

"I-I was just worried-I was sure you would have-"

Dean put his hand on my shoulder for reassurance. "It's cool Cas."

I stared up at him and he stared back at me. "Fuck." I heard him mutter before he turned away from me ad walked over to the door and lock it before he placed his forehead on the door.

"Dean, are you alright?" I cautiously approached him.  
"Yeah, Cas. I just. I just thought I'd be able to handle being here with you."  
"What, do you mean?" I felt my stomach drop. "Dean I can leave."

Dean turned around to face me. "Believe me Cas, that's the last thing I want." He started to approach me.

"I don't understand." I backed up slightly nervous as he walked forward towards me.  
"Cas, ever since I first saw you..." Dean stopped in his tracks and ran his hands through his hair.  
"What? Dean I don't understand." I took a step back towards him.  
"Cas, tell me if you want me to stop, because I don't know how to prevent this at this rate, you're not making it easy."  
"I don't understand." I shook my head and moved forward again to place my coat back onto the chair.

I looked back to meet Deans eyes and he stared back at me. He took a step forward and reached forward towards my face. I flinched as his hand touched me but looked up at him nonetheless. Dean moved forward and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise and stepped backwards until my knees hit his bed. Dean leaned onto me and sent me back to lie down continuing to kiss me and I felt my face flush. 

"Ow." I let out a gasp of pain and Dean instantly backed off.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, it's just my lip, it's still a bit sore."  
"Oh, great, I was worried I'd really hurt you." Dean moved to sit beside me.  
"Dean, you're... Are you gay too?"  
"Ah, well, I always thought I was bi, well, I tried to be. Liking boys wasn't the easiest thing, but when I first got into college I realized I really didn't like girls all that much."  
"So, all of that talk before..."  
"I just was trying to keep some composure and not jump your bones. As I got older I realized that I really just liked guys." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, that's a relief to me." I smiled looking up at him, but then my smile faultered when a realization came into my mind. "Was this just going to become a casual fling? You taking me straight into your dorm room and all. Then letting me get comfortable and then work your handsome smooth guy magic?" I frowned then shifted as I met him in the eyes.

"No, I never planned it to be a fling. Hell I wasn't even sure if you were into guys or not when I first met you. I just kinda thought you were cute in a manly way I guess. Then I brought you here mainly just because I wanted to hang out with you, and I suspected Adam was probably with a girl in your dorm again, mainly because there was a horde of them in the lobby, and there was bound to be one with him. But I'm sure you know all about him and his partners."

"Yeah... I know a bit too much to be honest." I cringed at the thought of it.

"But I honestly wasn't planning to take advantage of you or anything. That was never my intention during the whole time we were talking, now that I'm out of high school I kinda am looking for a more serious relationship anyways, I'm tired of the flings.. Although every time you would meet my eyes I would get the urge to just pounce on you, but I tried to keep it contained. Even when I wasn't able to I still tried to warn you."

I reached forward to grab onto his hips and stretched up to place a swift kiss on his lips before pulling away. "Well I didn't mind it." I smirked.

"Yeah, and I'd love to continue where we left off, but I don't want to hurt your lip." Dean gave me a small smile pulling away from my slightly.

I only grabbed onto him tighter and pulled him closer before flipping him down onto his bed so that he looked up at me. "Like I said. I don't mind." I smiled bringing my face closer to his.

"Cas..." Dean murmured.  
"You know you want to." I smirked.

"Dammit Cas." Dean lunged forward capturing my lips with his own. He forced a change in our positions and got me onto my back as his hands traveled to my hips. His hands reached under my black shirt and his lips parted from mine just long enough so that he could pull my shirt off over my head. I felt his hands return to my stomach and back as we continued to kiss, he freely allowed his tongue into my mouth and I greeted him with the same passion. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and neck. Soon I felt the strain against my jeans getting more intense and reached down to pull Dean's shirt off of him. I noticed a tattoo on his upper chest but ignored the symbol and focused on him. Our lips parted again and once his shirt was off he crashed his lips onto my mouth again.

He pulled away by only an inch. "Cas." His voice came out husky and out of breath.  
"Yes, go ahead." I said between pants.

Dean met my lips again and I felt his hands move down to my jeans and he started to undo them. I felt the release of my jeans but the strain from my underwear remained there. I felt his hands reach again towards my underwear when we heard a click and the turning of a doorknob.

"Fuck, Dean!" I turned to see a tall long haired boy standing in the doorway who had put his arm in front of his eyes.  
"Dammit Sammy!" Dean pushed me behind him and I saw him grab his shirt and put it over his bulging crotch.

I reached for my shirt and put it back on while hiding behind Dean's physique then pulled up my pants and redid them.

"Dean, I get we're open with this but can you give me a little warning next time before you decide to get it on with some guy in our room?" The male-assuming his name is Sammy- was still shielding his eyes when he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I locked the door."  
"You could have called, or texted."  
"It would have ruined the mood." Dean said smoothly before putting his shirt back on, I glanced down briefly to notice the tent of his pants was falling. "You're good."

Sammy brought his arm down and glared at Dean. Dean just smirked back at him. Then Sammy's attention turned to me. He looked me over and then met my eyes. "You're Cas right? Adam's roommate?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, and you're Sammy, Dean's brother?" I looked at Dean who suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face.

I heard the other male let out a exasperated sigh. "No, well. Ugh. My name's Sam, please don't call me Sammy."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.  
"It's fine." Sam shrugged and moved over to his side of the room.

"Did you come back here for your daily stalker moment?" Dean looked up at him as he put his arm around me.  
"I'm not stalking anyone!" Sam shot a glare at him.  
"Sure you aren't." Dean smirked.

"Uh, Stalking?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah, there's this guy that lives in our dorm, ever since last Monday Sam's been seeing him walk into the lobby at the same time every day. He's crushing hard."  
"Oh? So he swings that way too?" I turned to look at Sam.

"Yes, I swing that way." He let out an exasperated sigh. "And I'm not crushing, I'm just, looking." Sam moved over to the window intently looking down.  
"Do you even know his name?" I asked him.  
"No, I'm too nervous to talk to him." I watched and noticed Sam's lips turn into a small smile while his eyes lit up for just a few seconds.

"And he won't show me who the guy is, claims it's none of my business." Dean crossed his arms.  
"That's because it's not." Sam moved over to his desk and sat down then looked at Dean.  
"I could help you, I'm great at stuff like this." Dean smirked.  
"I'll pass."

There was a knock at the door. Dean stood up and approached the door and Sam and I turned to see who it was.

"Hey Dean-o." I heard a familiar voice and stood up instinctively. "I heard from a lady downstairs that my brother was up here working on a project with you. I had came to see him." 

"Gabriel right?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, but call me Gabe."  
"Well he's in here." Dean stepped aside letting him in.

I said Gabriel smirk as he made his way over to me. "Cassie! there you are. Having your fun with this piece of boy candy?"

"How'd-" I started.  
"Your shirts on backwards." Gabe smiled. "And inside out." I felt my face grow red and I shifted my eyes away from him. But when I moved my gaze I skimmed over to Sam and noticed that he was blushing.

"So are you two officially a thing then?" Gabe questioned.  
"Um..?" I turned to look at Dean.

"Yes, we are." Dean flashed a smile at me.  
"Okay, well in that case. I gotta talk to you Dean-o." Gabriel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and guided him towards the door.

As soon as the door closed Sam turned around to face me. "Wait. He-he's your brother?"

"Yeah, and judging by your reaction when he came in, he's the guy you like?" I asked and Sam nodded sheepishly in response. "Well he does like men, if that makes you feel any better. I think he's bi, but he's always leaned towards men."

"Oh, uh." Sam's face was red and he looked down for a second before looking back up at me. "What's his major?"  
"He's majoring in Culinary, he's big on sweets." I looked at the door and then back to Sam and noticed the corners of his mouth perk up.

Sam nodded and leaned back in his chair. We heard a thud against the door and both turned at the sudden noise. Sam stood up immediately and starting heading towards the door in a stealthy manner.

"Uh, Sam-?" I started  
"Shh." He shushed me.

Sam had almost made it to the door when it swung open and the short figure of my brother stood in front of him. Gabriel looked up at the tall man and smirked then gave him a wink as he moved past him and over to me. I looked behind him to see Dean walking in behind him, he turned to Sammy and they exchanged a few brief words and then Sam only nodded before they both turned around towards Gabriel and I.

"What'd you need to talk to me about Gabriel?" I asked.  
"Why won't you call me Gabe, Cassie?" My brother rolled his eyes.  
"Gabriel's your name."

Gabriel brought his hand to his face and slid it to the side exasperatingly. "Alright. Well, I was gonna ask if you'd come try out these new desserts I've whipped up, I think you'd like them."

"Well, all of your desserts are good, but you know that I'm not really into sweets unless I'm in the mood for them. I wasn't born with an extremist sweet tooth like you were." I crossed my arms then glanced at Sam. "But I do know someone who is." Gabriel's frown turned to a slightly smile and he raised his brows in interest. "Sam here is really big on sweets, and I'm sure he'd like to try what you've made." I looked over at Sam who's face had flushed and had snapped to look at mine in a shocked expression.

Gabriel turns to look at Sam with a mischievous smirk on his lips. He eyed Sam up and down then nodded. "Alright. Sam, are you up for tasting something sweet?" Gabriel winked and I looked away rolling me eyes. He was putting on his flirting mode, I knew I had planned this but it was still nausea inducing.

"Uh yeah. I'd love to." Sam responded.

"Alright. Let's go Sugar." Gabriel put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We'll leave these two to their sexual desires." Gabriel sent me a wink and then slapped Sam on his butt then nudging him out of the room. I glanced at Dean who looked to be seething with anger. "Be gentle with him Dean-o." Gabriel turned to wink again before shutting the door after him and Sam.

"Your brother's an ass." Dean said half jokingly.  
"Yeah, you're not wrong. But he's got his lovable side, that's just exterior." I shrugged. "What was that thud about earlier?"  
"Oh, you heard that?" Dean walked over to me rubbing his neck.  
"Yeah, it was kinda noticeable."  
"That doesn't matter too much, but you might have warned me that your brother's kinda strong, never expected that from the little guy."  
"Oh damn, what'd he do now." I moved over so he could sit next to me.  
"He just didn't want me hurting you that's all. Warned me that he'd kick my ass if I ever did."  
"Ugh."

I ran my hand through my hair and Dean simply put his arm around me. "Don't worry about it Cas. I like that your brother cares that much about you. I feel the same way about mine, and I swear, if Gabe hurts a hair on Sammy's head he's gonna have me to worry about." I smirked at his protectiveness and leaned against him. He turned back to me and smiled before placing a swift kiss on my lips. "Say Cas, you want to stay over?"

"I'd love to Dean, but I have a night class tonight." I felt Dean lay back and he dragged me down onto the bed with him. He stroked my face with his hand and sighed.  
"Then I'll wait up for you."  
"I can't ask that of you."  
"I'd do it of my own free will." Dean flashed a smile at me but groaned when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Dean! Are you in there? Or Sam?" It was Adam's voice coming from the other side of the door.

Dean groaned and got up from under me before getting up to make his way over to the door. I moved off the bed and quickly put my trenchcoat on, and then took a seat at Dean's desk and grabbed one of his textbooks and opened it to a random page. Dean opened the door and I looked over to see Adam leaning against the frame.

"Hey Dean, have you seen my roommate Cas lately? He didn't show up at his usual time, got a bit worried, he's really strict when it comes to schedules. I even started switching up my lady time for him if you know what I mean." He smirked. "I know he didn't enjoy always walking in on me."

"Tmi dude. But yeah, he's actually here." Dean opened the door more and sidestepped to let Adam see into the room. Dean's eyes met mine and he gave me a confused expression to why I had moved to his desk.

"Ah, just studying then, typical Cas. I never thought he'd get you to study though, that's very unlike you Dean." Adam smiled in the doorway then took a step inside.  
"Yeah... Cas just has a way of making it interesting, I guess..."  
"Shit Cas." Adam furrowed his brows and moved closer to me. "Did Raphael and his pals get to you again?" He looked at my eye and lip.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I glanced at him.  
"Hmph." Adam shrugged slightly and stood up straight. "Well, you're safe here. Im going to be with Abby for a bit, you'll be free to come back in an hour or so."  
"Abbadon? The one with the red hair"  
"That's the one."  
"Ugh. Well, thanks for the heads up."

Adam smirked and then turned and left right through where he came in. Dean closed the door and I heard Adam's voice calling to someone. I rolled my eyes and set the textbook down and taking off my trench coat again. Dean moved back over to the bed and sat down then looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair again.

"Why'd you put your trench coat back on? And grab one of my textbooks?" Dean looked up at me with a serious expression and tone in his voice.  
"Oh, uh."  
"And why couldn't you look at him? He's your roommate."  
"Dean, I-"  
"Have you two-?"

"No! It's not that. Not at all." I stood up moving over to him but he moved to the side away from me. "Dean it's not what you're thinking. Adam's one of the furthest people from gay that I know." Dean relaxed a bit but was still looking at me harshly. "I got off your bed and put my coat back on because I didn't want him to think anything." Dean still looked confused. "I grabbed the textbook because I didn't want him to just think we were hanging out in your room, I never really tend to hang out with people like that. Only ever my best friend Charlie-"

"Who's Charlie? He straight?"

"She's actually a lesbian." I shot him a glare for assumption. "And if Adam would have seen me with my trench coat off and just hanging with you, he might of suspected that something was going on between us."

"But there was."  
"That's the point Dean. Adam's a major homophobe, he has no clue that I'm gay, and if he knew, well, he wouldn't take a liking to it."

"I see." Dean visually relaxed and grabbed my hand then pulled my towards him. "I'm sorry, for all of that." He let out a small laugh. "Jealous boyfriend much, right?" He smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "This might make things a bit difficult. But we can manage around this."

"It's alright. But how?"  
"We'll find a way Cas, don't sweat it."  
"And did I hear you wrong there? Boyfriend?"  
"Ah-" Deans face grew a bit pink. "Well-yeah, if-you know..?"  
"Yeah, and don't worry. Boyfriend's okay."

Dean's features instantly relaxed and he reached across my lap to put his hand on my thigh. "Now, before we were so rudely interrupted..." Dean's face grew closer to mine and soon enough we were kissing again. He shifted me down so that I lied on his bed. "To put your shirt on right again you need to take it off eventually." Dean smirked. "I can help with half of that." Dean reached down and pulled my shirt off before leaning down to kiss me again.

"Castiel!" The dorm door slammed open and was then quickly shut again. I heard Dean curse under his breath and looked up at him to see his face torn with confusion. I followed his gaze to the person who had entered the room and smiled.

"Oh, hey Charlie." I smiled from under Dean.  
"Dammit Cassie, I had a huge emergency but it looks like you're pretty busy right now." Charlie crossed her arms.

"So this is Charlie?" Dean went to get off me but I reached for his arms and held him in place. He looked down at me confused but I only smiled back at him. I turned back to look at Charlie who was sticking her tongue out at us.

"So who's the hunk of flesh?" Charlie smirked.  
"The name's Dean." Dean sighed slightly.  
"Well I'm Charlie, nice to meet you." She smiled brightly.  
"Pleasures all mine." Dean glanced down at me.

"Well, Cas I need help with my project again, I'll be in my dorm room. Come and find me when you're done being intimate with your new friend." She winked at me then turned on heel and left the room.

"Cas, normally I love visitors, but I'm telling you, the next time someone comes in while we're doing this" Dean rubbed his hand against my crotch and I bit back a moan. "They're just gonna have to watch or leave, because we're not stopping for them." Dean leaned into me again capturing my lips with his own.

I smiled against his lips and lifted my pelvis to grind against his. I felt Deans lips smirk and he met my eyes again. "Eager are we Cas?" I smiled and winked at him before pulling off his shirt again. His lips crashed onto mine again and we passionately moved against each other. Dean's hand started traveling down to grope my ass and I bit back a moan. I heard the door click and felt Dean grunt and only intensify his fondling more. I tore my eyes away from him to glance at who entered and felt my stomach drop.

"Dean." I murmured.  
"Yes baby?" Dean kissed at my neck.  
"Stop." The seriousness in my voice made Dean instantly still and turn to look at who was at the doorway. "Adam."

"Hey Cas." Adam's face was twisted with disgust.

I felt Dean tense before he pulled a blanket from the side of the bed to cover me. Adam moved forward, fuming as he walked. "You know I suspected something from you Cas." He crossed his arms and Dean stiffened. "Never seemed at all interested in any girls." Adam reached past Dean and grabbed my arm pulling me forward. "Never wanted anything to do with anyone I tried to set you up with." Adam pushed me down onto the ground. "Never even tried to peek at any of the girls you'd walk in on me doing." He grabbed my jaw. "Never thought it was me you were looking at you gay pervert." Adam balled his hand into a fist and drew back to punch me when Dean lunged forward to grab him and pull him off me. "And you!" Adam turned to punch Dean in the jaw. "You and your brother are just two queers!" He kneed Dean in the side and Dean pushed him backwards before socking him in the jaw sending Adam to the ground beside me. I quickly scooted away from him and got to my feet.

"Dean! Are you okay?" I quickly moved over to him reaching up to touch his face.  
"I'm fine Cas." he grunted.  
"Are you sure?" I placed my hands on his cheeks.  
"I'm more worried about you." Dean reached over to grab my arms. "Did he hurt you?"  
"Not physically, no." I mumbled.  
"I'm drag him into the hallway, then we're going to go talk to the dorm manager and get your room reassigned."  
"Dean you don't have to-"  
"Dammit Cas. You're not staying with him anymore okay?" Dean's serious eyes met mine.  
"Your eyes are a pretty green."

Dean's features relaxed and the corners of his mouth rose up in a smile. "Cas I can never stay the least bit upset with you." Dean kissed my forehead then moved away from me to grab Adam's limp body and drag him outside and into the hallway. I blushed and realized he was still shirtless as he was shoving Adam outside the door. I turned around to grab our shirts from the bed and met Dean as he made his way back inside the room. He smirked when I handed him his shirt and I smiled back before putting mine on the right way round. I reached for my trench coat after Dean had put his shirt on and we both left the room together, making sure that the door was locked before we left.

 

-

 

"What if my next roommate is a homophobe too? Dorm manager Rufus wasn't all that happy letting me change rooms already, I doubt he'd let me do it again." Dean had his hand on my shoulder as we walked past Sam and his room to the next one over. I shifted the boxes of my belongings in my hands. After Adam had woken up, he wasn't very happy and had stormed out from the dorm after tearing apart my side of our old room, but it did make the motivation to get my things together quicker.

"Well at least you're closer now. It'll be easier to protect you if he is." Dean smiled at me and shifted the boxes in his hands.  
"I don't know if that's all that reassuring..."  
"Well, I don't know this guy that well, but Ash seems pretty chill, he keeps to himself."  
"If you say so..." I turned to face the door again and knocked twice.

"Yo! Come on in!" A loud voice came from behind the door.

I looked back up again at the door with a wooden sigh on it that read "Dr. Badass is:" with another sign hanging on a hook under it that read "In" I managed the doorknob and pushed the door open with my foot and saw a tall blonde mulleted man sitting at a laptop. I noticed that there was a physical line that went across the room in white tape. One half of the room was ridden with posters and awards, the other was pure and untouched. The man turned and looked up at us, giving a large smile.

"You must be my new roommate." The man stood up and went over to me. I glanced at Dean as the mullet head put his arm around me and lead me further inside. Dean's mouth was in a hard line but he said nothing as he followed in behind me. "Um, Cateral right?" he asked.

"Um, Castiel." I looked at him awkwardly moving from his hold so I could place my things down.  
"I'll be back with the rest of your stuff Cas." Dean looked at me after placing the other boxes down and left.

"Castiel, okay, I can dig that. The name's Ash." The other man smiled holding out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you Ash." I shook his hand.  
"Pleasures all mine." He smirked.  
"Um, the line?" I motioned towards the white line of tape.  
"Wasn't sure if you'd be a neat freak or not, but I was prepared just in case."  
"I wouldn't say I'm that bad of one, but it's appreciated." I smiled, appreciating the gesture.  
"Who's the other one? Dean right?" Ash said as Dean entered the room again.

"Yeah, name's Dean. I live next door." Dean and Ash exchanged a manly handshake.  
"I recognized you. You two close friends or something?" Ash moved over and sat on his bed.  
"Cas is my boyfriend actually." Dean said matter-of-factly and I turned gaping at him.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise slightly but then his features returned to normal. "Alright, cool with me." He met Dean's eyes then mine. "Left because of that homophobe Adam then?" I nodded. "Figured, that guy can be a real tool sometimes." He leaned back against his bed frame. "Well don't worry, I'm not gonna freak out just 'cause you're into dudes." He turned to Dean. "And don't you be getting overprotective over Castiel when he's with me. I'm not interested Dean." He smirked and Dean's face reddened a bit even though his muscles seemed to relax. "I do have one rule about this though." Ash met our eyes. "No sex in here during the weekdays. Saturdays are cool, Friday nights are alright, Sundays are not preferred but aren't terrible, any other day I ain't having it." Ash sat up. "And it's not just cause y'all are gay, it would have been the same rules even if Cassie here was straight."

"Thanks Ash, you seem like a nice guy." I smiled at him.  
"Glad to see you're pretty chill." Dean nodded in approval.

Ash threw out his arms and shrugged smirking. "I try." He leaned back against his bed frame.

 

-

 

I was laying up against Dean on his bed back in Sam and his dorm. We were watching Jaws on the T.V. set up on Dean's desk. I rested my head back and looked up at Dean and looked over his features. His light brown hair, his slightly freckled face, and his amazing green eyes. Having felt my eyes on him Dean looked down at me and gave me a smile inducing smirk. He kissed my forehead before turning his attention back to the movie, and after a few more moments of staring I turned back as well.

The door creaked and I heard the turning of a lock then turned to see Sam coming in with his hair slightly fluffier than when he had left. I narrowed my eyes slightly to look at his neck and noticed the slightest purple spot peeking from behind his collar.

"What's with the hair Sammy?" Dean's attention turned to Sam.  
"Oh, just fell asleep at the library." Sam rubbed his neck quickly moving over to his side of the room.  
"Library closes early on Thursdays. And you stayed out later than you ever have, even when the library was open late." Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, well-" Sam was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.

I reached over into my trench coat and took out my cell, checked the caller ID, and answered. "What is it Gabriel?" I glanced at Sam and he was staring at me nervous. "I'll call you Gabe when you don't eat sweets for once." I looked at Dean who's eyes were only fixated on me. "What?" I coughed sitting up. "Y-you w-what?" I tugged at my coller. "Gabriel I swear-... Gabe he's kinda..." I trailed off. "Wait! Gabe no-" I was cut off when the door opened and I instantly ended the call.

Sam looked over and his face flushed red. Dean touched my shoulder and I moved aside so he could stand up.

"Hey Cassie! Dean-o!" Gabriel stood in the doorway and sauntered his way over to Sam throwing his arm around his waist. Sam cleared his throat and awkwardly looked away from suspicious Dean.

"Sam." Dean's eyes bored down into Sam. "Why were you back so late?" He asked calmly.

Sam was about to start talking when Gabe stopped him and winked. "Remember? He left with me Dean-o. Gave him some sweets and he let me enjoy his sweet ass." He smirked looking at Sam and then Dean. Dean's eyes widened and he brought his hand to his forehead and ran it down to his chin. "Your brother's got quite a fine build here." Gabriel smirked. "And he can get quite a fine build down there too." He winked and started to bring his hand lower but Sam stopped him, face flushed red.

"Gabe, please." Sam looked extremely uncomfortable. Dean crossed his arms.  
"What is it Sammy-boy? Not into PDA in front of the bro?" Gabe smirked.  
"Okay, okay." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "So, you two are a thing then?"  
"Yes mam." Gabe smiled smacking Sam's butt and Sam turned on him turning red.  
"Mmk." Dean paused. "Okay. Well that happened." Dean turned to Gabe and gave him a look that read 'You better take care of my baby brother.'

Gabe read Dean like a book and raised his eyebrow before frowning slightly before giving him an actual serious nod. Sam missed their exchange because he had been looking down but was now looking back at his brother.

We all stood in an awkward silence, Dean rubbed the back of his neck, Sam was blushing while looking down, and Gabriel had the biggest smile of satisfaction plastered on his face. I coughed slightly to clear my throat and looked at Dean. "Well, now that Sam's back I better head back to my room. I have homework."

"Aww c'mon Cas, a little longer?" Dean gave me a stomach dropping smile.  
"You know I'd love to stay, but I'd better go." I took his hand in my own and rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand.  
"Well, alright." Dean reluctantly sighed before pulling me into a hug.

"Wow, people and relationships am I right?" Gabe boasted before he embraced Sam and kissed his cheek. "See ya tomorrow sweet cheeks." He then turned and sauntered out of the room, leaving Sam there to watch after him as he blushed. I turned to Dean who pulled me into a kiss before letting me pull away, grab my things, and leave the room.

 

-

 

"Hey Cassie." I heard a gruff voice behind me while I finished packing my books into my bag. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I put on a forced calm resolve. I slung the bag over my shoulder and slowly turned around to look up at the three large men.

"Hello." I heard a slight waver in my voice as I met the tallest, and the middle's-Raphael- eyes. A cool smirk rested on his face as he sauntered just a bit closer to me.

"Y'know, that wasn't the nicest thing to do, running off on us before. That was rather rude, don'tcha think?"

"I was late." I started moving towards the sea of students all filing out of class but on Rafael's right, Metatron moved to block my way.

"We only wanted to chat a little Castiel. We'll just have to continue now, it won't take long." Metatron piped up after the door shut behind him.

"Do we have to do this now?" I asked calmly while backing up, trying to prolong the conversation before anything happened. I slipped my hand into my pocket and unlocked my phone, and stared into Raphael's eyes while I called Dean from my speed dial.

"Afraid you'll be 'late' Cassie?" Metatron moved to my side and pulled my bag from my arm and tossed it to the ground. The moment I glanced down at it and looked back up Raphael was practically on top of me.

"Cas this could have been so much easier. If you'd only let us talk to you before. You probably could have avoided this sooner." Rafael whispered before shoving me back against the desk behind me.

"Fuck!" I let out a grunt when I felt pain spread through my back. I turned back to see a fist traveling towards my face. I felt the impact of bone hitting flesh before crumbling to the ground. I felt the warm liquid that could only be blood trickle down my face and onto the floor. The next blossoming of agony came from a kick from Metatron, the pain spread from my ribs through my stomach, as his aim hit more than one spot each time. "Dean..." I murmured the last thought in my mind before I was met with a hard kick to my face, then everything went dark.

 

-

 

"Shit Cas." The sound of movement. "Sammy? I'm fine, just get Gabe and get the fuck over here now. Classroom 34B. Hurry." Footsteps. Hands grabbing me. I flinch and move away and feel the hands leave me. Just leave me here. "Cas it's me. It's Dean." I felt the hands again, they were softer, only lightly resting on my arms. "Cas wake up, please." I am awake, can't you see? "It's Dean, Cas." Dean? Why do you sound so worried?

"Dean." I heard a rumble in my chest that was followed with pain. I felt my body convulse with a cough followed by more agonizing pain that seemed to spread like wildfire through my body.

"Thank God." I felt arms hold onto me and lift me up from my previous position. I was becoming aware of a warm, smooth sensation of liquid streaming from my lips and felt a choking sensation as the liquid filled my mouth. "Fuck, Cas!" I felt my back lean against something warm and smooth. I felt the corners of my lips rise into a smile as I had the urge to just drift into sleep. "No Cas. Stay awake. I know you're at least semi-conscious right now, stay awake." Whatever I was laying on purred as sound emanated from it's body, but I could only make out 'Cas' and 'awake'. 

I shook my head and felt words leave my crisping mouth. "No... sleep." I tried nuzzling into the warmth deeper, wanting to escape the pain that was everywhere by simply nodding off and ignoring it. "Shit Cas, I'm sorry. This is going to hurt." I felt a movement of my left arm and felt a searing pain spread from my left shoulder. A noise escaped me that rivaled that of some dying animal.

"Cas! Stay awake!" The words came out clear to me as they penetrated my eardrums. The sound was loud and frantic, scared. I felt a pang in my heart, I didn't want this voice to be scared. I fought the urge to sleep and used all of my strength to open my eyes to look for the voice. My vision was blurry at first, but it slowly focused on a face inches from mine. Light brown hair, freckles, and beautiful green eyes.

"Dean?" The rumble in my chest started another ripple of pain to spread through my body and I winced at the agony.  
"Cas." Dean smiled and relief washed over his face, I could see the water welled up in his eyes. 

"Dean?" I heard another voice come from the classroom's main entrance. "Dean!" I heard two pairs of feet rushing towards us and then grow quiet. "Shit, Cas." The voice was a bit higher in pitch and I looked over to see Sam standing not far from us. Another person came around from behind him and his eyes instantly met mine.

"Gabe." I murmured.

"Call 911. We're taking him to the hospital." Gabe only looked at me and then turned to Sam.  
"Got it." Sam reached into his pocket and quickly started dialing on his cell phone, after a few short replies Sam then hung up. "They're on their way."  
"Hear that Cas? Everything's going to be fine." Dean smiled down at me running his hands through my hair.

 

-

 

When we arrived at the hospital, I was immediately sent through to the emergency room. They had undressed me and had me shower then put a robe on-well Dean did all of that- and had attached me to a IV, then had me Xrayed before returning me to my room. There was also a rather uncomfortable breathing tube attached to my face. Dean was sitting beside my bed in the hospital room the whole time, and Gabe and Sam sat on the other side of me.

"So Castiel, what exactly happened to you? Do you remember?" The doctor had her clipboard and was looking up at me expectantly, her name was Meg.  
"Well-I..uh..." I glanced at Dean, he didn't know who did this. He didn't completely know what happened in the first place. "I... I was attacked..."  
"By?" She didn't miss a beat.  
"Three guys from my school..." I glanced at Dean who's face grew hard at the mention of my attackers.  
"Did you know them? Or remember what they looked like?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I...I don't know." I looked away from her.

Meg simply looked at me and let out a sigh. She then looked back down at her papers and then looked at Dean. "Try and convince him to say something, if he doesn't tell us who then they'll get away unpunished." She turned to me. "I understand why you don't want to reveal them, but things like this will just keep happening if you don't speak up." She moved to leave the room. "I'll be back soon with the results of the Xray." She turned on heel and left, then I felt Dean's presence closer to me and I turned to meet his eyes, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Who was it Cas? I know you know." He asked with a forced calm demeanor. I stayed silent and bit my lip, looking down at my hands. "Cas look at me." His voice was softer and I turned to look up at him. "Was it Raphael and his goons again?" He stared intently into my eyes, looking for some sort of reaction, I tore my eyes away and he only sat back in his chair. "Why didn't you just say Cas?" He mumbled. "Why didn't you just tell the doctor?"

"I'm scared Dean." My voice sounded weak.

"Well don't be. You have me." He reached over and took my hand. "Now I say, tell the doctor who it was, and I'll be there to pick you up from class every day from now on. My class ends earlier in the day, so I'll be able to pick you up, just in case those hell hounds try to go after you again." He stroked his thumb over the back of my hand. "They won't ever get near you again."

I smiled with happiness and squeezed his hand as I finally felt a weight leave my chest. I turned back to the sound of the curtain opening and closing and the doctor walking back in the room with a police officer behind her.

"So, Castiel. Do you remember who the people who assaulted you were?" She asked calmly, glancing at Dean.

"Yes." I felt my voice waver but I met her eyes. "It was Metatron Archan, Zachariah Fuller, and... Raphael Legna" I looked away and glanced at the officer who had simply wrote down their names and turned away before leaving.

"Thank you Castiel." Meg gave a soft smile then opened up her folder, not giving a regard towards anything before. "Now, as for your Xrays. You have a broken rib-a few cracked- then your shoulder was also dislocated. The shoulder was fixed somehow, but it will remain sore for awhile. A for your head there was no major concussion, but your black eye is forming as we speak, and that kick to the head will leave a large bruise." 

"Okay." Was all I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"You're free to leave, but I want you to rest for at least three weeks. I will notify your school's chairman that you are to remain in your dorm for three weeks. With seven days available for leaving the room and getting some air." She looked at me as if I was going to challenge her on being stuck in bed that long. When I said nothing in protest she continued. "We're giving you a wheelchair for now, I want you to use it whenever you're out, so as to not strain your torso and risk anything. It's also how I want you leaving here." A nurse entered with a wheelchair and she moved to Dean's side of the bed, leaving it with him before turning to me and removing the equipment from my body..

"Alright, thank you." I looked at her as the nurse pulled the IV from my arm.  
"It was nothing. Now all the paperwork was already handed, so you're free to go." She smiled then turned and left along with the other nurse.

I turned and looked at Dean, who had a wolfish grin on his face. He reached over and pulled me into an embrace. I smiled against his shoulder and breathed in his scent feeling warmth and security. He pulled away and positioned the wheelchair by me so I could easily get in. I slid my legs to the side of the bed and pulled the covers off of my body, I then realized I was still in my night gown, but I was fine leaving this way. Dean helped me into the wheelchair and soon after Gabe was by my side and hugging me.

"Cassie don't you ever scare me like that again." He pulled away frowning. "If I was there I would have beat the living daylights out of those sons of bitches."

I smiled up at him. "I know you would have." I looked at Dean who had moved behind me to grab the handles of the wheelchair.

"Well Castiel. Three weeks of bed rest." Dean smirked and looked up at Gabe. "Gabe, mind taking Sammy for three weeks so Cas can room with me?" He smirked and Gabe's face lit up in a mischievous grin at the suggestion. Gabe only looked at Sam up and down then turned back to Dean, nodding. "It's settled then." He smiled pushing my out, Gabriel carried my clothes in his hands behind us while he chatted with Sam.

 

-

 

"Home sweet home Cas." Dean grinned widely pushing me into Sam's and his room. He eagerly pushed aside his chair and parked me next to his bed.

"Ah- Dean!" The next thing I knew Dean had lifted me up and set me down on his bed. I felt my face flush red and I stared down at my hands while Dean moved the wheelchair a few feet away. I turned back to look at Dean who was making his way back towards the door.

"I'll be right back Cas, just gonna let Ash know where you are and what's going on." Dean smiled and left like a little boy waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. He returned shortly after and shut the door behind him before making his way over to me on the bed. "Man Cas, if you keep making that face I might just have to risk your injury." Dean chuckled as he sat beside me and reached for my hand before entwining our fingers together. "I'm glad you're safe..." Dean gave me a small smile. "When you called me, I was expecting to hear you be excited or something, since we normally text each other, but then I only heard faint voices and you shouting out curse words from far away. When I yelled out to you and you didn't respond I didn't know what to think. I burst into your room and asked Ash where you kept your schedule-lucky for me you keep it on your wall-and then went directly to your last class." Dean looked away from me running a hand through his hair. "I didn't even know if you'd be there, but I didn't know where else to look. Then I got there, and, shit... I burst in and I saw you lying there... God I didn't know what to do. When I reached you there was blood on the ground. Your lip was split open and your arm was shifted of of place. You were unconscious and hardly breathing... I was so scared." He ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

I looked at him and his eyes were cast down and away from me. I moved my other hand over to his face and rested my hand on his jaw and turning him towards me. I leaned forward and closed the space between us with a kiss. I pulled back only slightly while leaving my hand on his face. "I'm sorry for scaring you." This time it was Dean who closed the space between us while moving his free hand to my waist. I pulled away only far enough so our foreheads were touching but our lips were free from one another. "I really care about you Dean. I wish I never put you through any of that." I barely managed to get the words out before he invaded my space again and this time more forcibly. He gently moved around so he was on top of me and laid me back onto the bed while never breaking contact. Our kiss only continued to grow in passion and I soon felt a familiar strain in my boxers. When Dean moved against me for friction I felt his growing member as well. "Ah-Dean." I gasped as he rolled his hips against mind, creating the strain in my boxers to grow even more.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked huskily in my ear.  
"Ah, Dean-I" I gasped against his chest.  
"I love it when you say my name." I felt him smile against my ear as he reached down under my gown.  
"Ah!" I gasped as he took hold of my shaft and start stroking it.

I reached out to undo his jeans and watched his own shaft spring forward barely restrained by his underwear. I pulled the thin fabric down and started sliding my hand vertically against his member and I could feel Dean shudder under my touch. "Fuck Cas." He breathed out.

 

I woke up lying on my back, Dean was underneath me and I was laying halfway on his chest. I could feel his even breathing under me; I glanced at the clock and noticed it was only around 6am.

"Too early." I mumbled before I rolled back over groggily and felt a jab of pain from my rib cage. "Raphael..." I remembered the events of the previous evening and glanced back at Dean who was still sound asleep next to me. I smiled to myself snuggling deeper into his warmth and grinned as I remembered the events of last night. We hadn't gone all the way, but I never expected too, I guessed Dean had just wanted to finish what we had started, but he knew I wasn't able to fully participate in intercourse quite yet, not for a few weeks. We had managed to shed most all of our clothes off, the only thing that was left was my robe and his boxers. I glanced again at Dean before taking his hand in my own and closing my eyes, I was only awake then for a few more seconds.

 

-

 

"CAS WAKE UP!" I woke up with a start and felt an uncomfortable moist feeling on my cheeks. I turned around to see Dean sitting up beside me and looking down at me, both of his hands at either side of me gripping my arms. "Cas." His face relaxed from it's worried state as he gazed down at me.

"What is it?" I looked up at him confused.  
"You were freaking out Cas. Like you were having a nightmare or something."  
"I-I was? I don't remember any nightmare." I looked down.  
"Yeah...Well, everyone gets nightmares every once in awhile." Dean sighed laying back down beside me while moving his arm around my shoulders.  
"I'm sorry." I tried nuzzling into him.  
"It's fine Cas. Don't worry about it." His hand grabbed my head and turned my face towards him so he could plant a kiss on my forehead. "How're you feeling?"  
"Still sore. My ribs are definitely not happy, and I'm worried that If I sit up I'll faint because of my head." I took Dean's other hand in my own. "Any news with Raphael?"  
"No, I haven't heard anything yet. I told Sam to keep me updated, he's always up to date with school crap."  
"Really Dean? I would have pegged you as someone who likes to gossip." I smiled.  
"You're hilarious Cas." He ruffled my hair.

"HEY DEAN-O!" I jolted upright at the sound of the door opening and Dean soon followed suit while throwing a blanket up to cover more of us. We both turned our heads to see Gabriel sauntering in with Sam in tow hand in hand.

"DO YOU MIND?" Dean shouted back at him with his face flushed crimson.  
"Dean-o." Gabriel muttered raising an eyebrow when seeing us. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was cold but he maintained a smile.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Barging in here like this."  
"I came to check in on my brother." Gabriel let go of Sam's hand and moved towards us before grabbing onto the necklace around Dean's neck.  
"What the hell-?" Dean cursed staring at his necklace in fear while I turned to Gabriel with worry.  
"What kind of prick would have sex with someone who was just in the hospital and shouldn't be moving around?" Gabriel's smile had vanished and his voice was deadly.

Dean's eyes widened at his words and his face turned into a grim line. He said nothing as Gabe increased his grip on his necklace. I looked at both of them, each of them both unmoving and their eye contact never breaking. I turned back to Gabriel and reached out with a single hand to grip his arm that held Dean. "Gabe." Gabriel's eyes instantly went to mine. "We didn't do anything, we didn't go that far. He would never do something like that. Dean was more gen-"

"Alright alright I get it." Gabriel let go of Dean's necklace and took a step back from us. "I don't need to know about you and Dean's sex life." He crossed his arms. "As long as he didn't hurt you that's all I care about." Dean and I only just stared at him in shock. "Sammy can you show me those cookbooks you told me about now?" Gabriel's aura and personality completely switched back into it's normal mischievous cheerfulness.

"Uh yeah..." Sam mumbled. "It's just over here." Gabriel took Sam's hand again and Sam lead him over to his side of the room before going over to a desk by his bed. He opened the desk's drawer and pulled out two large books with pictures of sweets decorating the covers. "It's these." Sam handed them to Gabriel and they started talking incoherently to each other. I turned to Dean who was looking down at his necklace that he now held up in his hand. I shifted my gaze from the necklace to his chest where a strange black symbol was tattooed into his chest. I subconsciously raised my hand up to his chest and was snapped back to reality when Dean grabbed the wrist to stop me. I looked at him in confusion and he met my eyes before looking away and letting go of my hand.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.  
"What's up Dean?" I questioned resting my hand on his own.  
"This tattoo-it's nothing. Go ahead." He looked up and met my eyes.

I moved my hand up to touch the strange mark. The tattoo consisted of an upside down pentagram inside of a black circle which sprouted flames from it's ring. I pressed my hand against Dean's chest and circled the tattoo with my thumb. I felt Dean let out a sigh and I looked up at him, he met my eyes for a second before tearing his gaze away with his face turning pink. "Dean? Is something wrong?" I quickly pulled my hand away from his chest. "I'm sorry." Dean only turned back to me and closed the space between us, sealing my lips with his own he leaned against me. "Uph-Dean." I gasped against him and glanced over to Sam and Gabriel who still seemed to be paying attention to the cookbooks Sam had. Dean took hold of my jaw with his hand as he snuck his tongue into my mouth. "Ah!" I let out a moan and quickly glanced back at Sam and Gabriel who too were starting their own make out session. I glanced away my face growing red while Dean's tongue continued to explore my mouth. I pulled away and shook my head while pushing against Dean's chest. "Dean, not with Sam and Gab-"

"They seem to be enjoying themselves with no regards of us, why don't we do the same?" Dean smirked as he caressed my jaw with his fingers.  
"I don't exactly want to put on a show for them either though!" I pushed against him as he leaned in again.  
"Fine." Dean let out a sigh and turned to Gabe and Sam who were already almost in the process of disrobing. "Hey Sammy! Get your cookbooks and get out of here!"

Sam stumbled backwards from Gabriel and awkwardly fell to the ground. His face was flushed red and he looked down and pulled his plaid shirt past his crotch before standing up and picking up the forgotten cookbooks from the ground where-in the midst of heat- they had fallen. Gabriel let out a sigh and moved over following Sam to the doorway. "Sorry about that Dean-o." Gabriel turned back around to look at me. "And I'm happy to know you can call be Gabe now, Cas." He smirked and left closing the door behind him.

"There we go. Now where were we?" Dean smirked once again capturing my lips in his own.

 

-

 

A few uneventful days had passed and I had grown quite restless holed up inside Dean's room. As much as I loved cuddling with him until he had to go to class and then only return to rather more cuddling or more hand and blow jobs, I really was tired of staying in a dull dorm room all day and night. So today Dean had sat me down in my wheelchair and rolled me down towards the Impala where Gabe and Sam were waiting for us. We exited the dorm building and I rolled my eyes when seeing Gabriel shamelessly flirting with Sam by the Impala as if he would jump his bones right there.

"C'mon Gabe I don't give a rats ass if you flirt with my brother but don't do it by my baby!" Dean shouted at him as he rolled me up to them.

Gabriel only hooked his fingers into Sam's belt loops and pulled him close and away from the Impala. "So sorry Dean-o, got a bit carried away." Gabriel smirked. I looked back at Dean who only rolled his eyes before taking me over to the front passenger's side door and helping me inside. I turned around to watch Sam and Gabriel enter the back seat of the Impala and Dean enter from the driver's side door.

"Where's my wheelchair?" I turned towards him.  
"In the trunk, but I can always carry you." Dean smiled and winked at me.  
"So where are we going?"  
"The beach, it's time I took you on our first date."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's kinda long-it was supposed to be a full fic but I ran out of ideas. But if you guys have any I would like to continue it, I'm just currently at a blank state right now.


End file.
